Rivalry
by Chibi Nightmare-Chan
Summary: Haru, Kyou and Yuki are all going on vacation to America for two weeks. Both Haru and Kyou want Yuki, but only one of them is gonna get him! Who will Yuki choose in the end? Couples: H&Y and K&Y. Romance, humor, and a bit of drama.
1. Love

Kyou will be OOC, but I'll try to make him as IC as possible.  
  
Pairing's: Implied Hatori/Tohru, Haru/Yuki and Kyou/Yuki. I'm not sure who'll end up with Yuki, but, I'll figure that out along the way. This will not end up Haru/Kyou....I'm sorry, but I don't like that couple. And I doubt I'll make it a threesome, because this story will hopefully end in a lemon, and I don't even want to imagine how hard it would be for me to write a threesome lemon, and plus, I'm not a fan of H/Y/K but, I'll see. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Fruits Basket.  
  
==================================================  
  
Yuki sighed as he listened to his teacher talk about Japanese history. It was very boring to him, and probably to everyone else too. His teacher was very short, and old. His voice was low, and held a type of dullness to it. He was also almost deaf, so many students took advantage of this, they talked to their friends, switched notes, and threw random objects at the teacher.  
  
Like all the other students, Yuki was desperately awaiting the 2 week vacation. And also, like everyone else. Yuki had plans.  
  
He was going to America. But not alone of course, with Haru and Kyo. He disagreed to it of course, but when Shigure offered to invite Ayame over for the two weeks he had off, Yuki agreed right away.  
  
Though, he didn't know why Kyou had agreed, but he hadn't worried to much about it.  
  
Tohru wasn't going. She was spending her vacation with Hana and Uo, to England. It was good for Tohru though, she needed to get away for awhile.  
  
The bell rang, and everyone got up and quickly put there things away. Yuki smiled and stood up, also putting his things away. Maybe he would have fun.  
  
"Hello Yuki." Haru said calmly, latching onto Yuki's shirt.  
  
"Hello Haru." Yuki sighed.  
  
"Are you excited?" Haru asked as he let go of Yuki, and began walking.  
  
"Yeah, are you?"   
  
"Of course, this'll be fun. Just the two of us."   
  
Yuki stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"The two of us? What about the baka neko?" Yuki asked. Kyou already said he was going. But than again, when had Yuki started caring if Kyou came or not?  
  
"He told me this morning that he wasn't going."  
  
"Shut the hell up! I am going!" Kyou's voice yelled from close by. The orange haired boy ran up to the pair.  
  
"That's not what you told me this morning!" Haru yelled back as both boy's began walking again. Yuki stood there, starring at them. He had realized that Haru and Kyou had been fighting a lot lately.   
  
Yuki and Kyou hadn't been fighting much. In fact, they were actually getting along. Which made Tohru extremely happy.  
  
Yuki smiled.  
  
He was very happy for Tohru. He loved her, but only as a very close friend. She was now together with Hatori. Which Hatori, definitely deserved. The poor man has gone through so much pain in his life.  
  
"Yuki!" The two other boys yelled, causing Yuki to snap out of his thoughts, and gaze up at them.  
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Are you ready kuso nezumi?" Kyou yelled.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"To go home, and get your stuff. You're just standing there. We were calling you're name, but you didn't respond." Haru said.  
  
"I was? Gomen, let's go." Yuki said as he began walking towards them.  
  
Kyou and Haru gave eachother dirty glares. They both wanted Yuki. Kyou had began to develop feelings for the nezumi a month ago, and it was all because of Tohru. She was the one who helped him realize his feelings weren't just some stupid little crush.  
  
As for Haru....  
  
He's liked Yuki for a while now, ever since they were kids. He fell in love with him the first day he saw him.  
  
Both Haru and Kyou knew they were in for a couple of fights.....  
  
But one of them would win his heart.   
  
This was going to be one hell of a vacation. 


	2. English

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket  
  
=====================================  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
Well, we're in Hatori's car, on our way to the airport. Haru and the baka neko are fighting, once again. Their fighting about things I don't understand. They're talking about loving someone. I think they're talking about Honda-san. Maybe they're fighting for her love? Well, they don't have to worry about me. I love her, but only as a friend, a very good friend. I've been confused lately, I don't know who I love...but deep in my heart I think I love -   
  
Normal POV  
  
"Oi! Kuso nezumi! We're here!" Kyou yelled as he waved a hand in front of Yuki's face, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Haru, how did you get all the money to pay for everything?" Yuki asked as he handed in his boarding pass, and walked onto the plane with Kyou following close behind.  
  
"I've been saving up money for a very long time. I wanted to take you on vacation....though I wanted us to be alone." Haru said as he glared at Kyou, whom in return glared back.  
  
"Than why'd you invite me!?" Kyou yelled, causing some people to stare weirdly at him.  
  
The three walked into the plane and took there seats, with Kyou sitting by the window, Yuki in the middle, and Haru at the end.  
  
Kyou and Haru kept glaring evily at eachother, as if daring one another to try something with Yuki. They always thought that Yuki wasn't looking, and as soon as they realized he was watching them, they'd quickly turn away.  
  
Yuki sighed. He didn't understand why they were fighting. Well, he knew they did fight, but no where near as much as they were now.  
  
"Please....to make this plane ride bearable can you not fight? It does get annoying." Yuki said to the other two Sohma's, as he slipped on his headphones, trying to block Haru and Kyou's arguments out.  
  
"Well, tell him that than. He's the one that keep's starting it!" Kyou said as he turned his head to look out the window, the plane was moving onto the runway, getting ready to take off.  
  
Yuki sighed again. He hated planes, well, he really didn't hate them, he was just nervous about being up in the air, and it also made him dizzy.  
  
"Are you ok Yuki?" Haru asked as he gently placed his hand on the older boys shoulder. Yuki looked very pale.  
  
He lowered his headphones and looked at Haru, brushing his hand off his shoulder in embarrassment. Not that he hated it, but he also didn't really like it. And didn't want Haru to be so 'touchy feely' in front of everyone.  
  
"Yeah...Planes just make me a little dizzy." Yuki said as he smiled reassuringly.  
  
"You want to switch seats with me? So you can be farther away from the window, and so you can get away from him." Haru said as he pointed towards Kyou.  
  
"Shut up! He can stay where he is, I'd rather not seat next to you, stupid cow!"  
  
Uh oh.....  
  
"Who the hell are you calling a stupid cow?!" Black Haru yelled, causing people to stop what they were doing and look at them.  
  
"Haru..please. You're drawing attention to us, just be quiet. Just leave the baka neko alone."  
  
"Ummm, sir, would you like a different seat?" A woman asked Haru.  
  
"Iie, I'm fine here. Thanks anyway." White Haru said. He sure calmed down quickly.  
  
Yuki held his stomach lightly, feeling dizzy. The plane has only been up in the air for about 5 minutes. How would he last for 11 hours?  
  
"Oi, kuso nezumi, are you ok?" Kyou asked as he pulled his gaze away from Haru, to check up on Yuki.  
  
"Hai. Don't worry. I'll be fine..."  
  
'Why are they both acting so....caring? It's weird, well, not weird for Haru, but definitely weird for the baka neko.' Yuki thought to himself as he laid his head back onto the seat and closed his eyes, trying to forget the fact that he was on a plane. Maybe he would feel better this way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
11 hours later.....The plane has already landed.  
  
"Where the hell are our bags?" Kyou yelled out to know one inparticular.  
  
"Be patient baka neko, they'll come." Yuki said as he searched for his bag.  
  
"Do any of you know English?" Haru asked as he quickly grabbed his bag, which was soon followed by Yuki's and Kyou's.  
  
Kyou looked at Haru angrily.  
  
"Are you joking! Of course not! Don't you know English?" Kyou yelled out in Japanese(Obviously) which caused people to look at him at whisper something.  
  
"I know English." Yuki said, but the two other boys were to busy arguing to listen.  
  
"Well, no. I thought one of you knew it." Haru said.  
  
"I know English." Yuki repeated, but once again, they didn't listen.  
  
"Than how the hell did you get reservations for our hotel?"  
  
"Hatori did all that stuff for me." Haru replied.  
  
"I know English!" Yuki yelled this time.  
  
"So, we're in a whole different country and we don't even know the language." Kyou sighed. This wasn't going to well.  
  
"I said I know English!" Yuki yelled even louder, finally catching the boy's attention.  
  
"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Haru said.   
  
Yuki sweat dropped.  
  
"Lets go than, call a taxi and tell him to take us to Sunny Arms hotel(No clue if it's real or not, but if it is. I don't own it!)." Haru took out his cell phone and handed it to Yuki.  
  
"Ok." Yuki said as he took the cell, and called the operator to get the number.  
  
After a few minutes of talking Yuki hung up, and handed the phone back to Haru.  
  
"So, where do we wait?" Kyou asked.  
  
"Through that door, he said to wait outside." The trio walked over to the door Yuki mentioned, and stood outside, awaiting there taxi.  
  
"Where'd you learn English Yuki?" Kyou asked.  
  
Yuki looked at him puzzled. He never remembered a time where they had been together for more than 2 hours where they hadn't fought. They didn't even fight on the plane.  
  
"Hatori taught me. He said it was good to know more than one language." Yuki replied.  
  
"Oh, well, I know some. But just a few basic words, and some sentences, but that's about it. I take it you know English fluently?"   
  
Yuki nod his head.  
  
"I can teach you if you want." Yuki said quickly. He really didn't know why he offered, but he just wanted to get along with Kyou better, for Tohru's sake.   
  
"I guess." Kyou replied, not wanting to sound to happy about it. He didn't want to show Yuki that he cared for him until they were alone.  
  
Haru starred at them as they were talking. He was beginning to get jealous of the attention that Kyou was getting.  
  
"Ok. When do you want to start?" Yuki asked.  
  
"We can start- Hey!" Kyou yelled as Haru pushed him out of the way.  
  
"I know some English to Yuki...More than Kyou." Haru said as he demonstrated by talking to a random passerby, whom ran away in fear after Haru finished talking.  
  
Yuki put his hand over his mouth, in attempt to stop himself from laughing.  
  
"What did I say?" Haru asked.  
  
"You asked him if he wanted to go strip with him, sacrifice a starfish, go eat mildew, and than screw eachother until a full moon."   
  
"Oh..." Haru said as a taxi pulled up. Yuki walked up to the window.  
  
"Are you three the Sohma's I'm supposed to pick up?" He asked in English.  
  
"Yes we are." Yuki replied, also in English.  
  
"Ok, just put your bags in the trunk." Yuki walked in back of the taxi and put his bag in. He turned to Haru and Kyou, whom both looked very confused.  
  
"He said to put your bags in the trunk." Yuki said as he opened the back door of the car, and got in.  
  
Kyou and Haru both put there bags into the trunk, and got into the taxi, which drove off towards the hotel.  
  
============================================================  
  
Don't mind the weird thing I had Haru say, it just came out of no where ^^;  
  
I'm so so sorry that I took so long to update this! GOMEN NASAI! *Starts to apologize like Ritsu* I'M SO SORRY!!!!!  
  
And yes, I am aware that this chapter really sucked. But I wanted to get it done, because all the fun stuff will start next chapter. And when I say fun stuff, I mean the shonen ai, and more of Kyou and Haru's fighting.  
  
I will have both characters tell Yuki that they love him, but I don't know who should go first. Any suggestions? It may not happen for a while though.   
  
I'll start typing the next chapter as soon as I post this one.  
  
Review responses:   
  
Pink-Shrine-Proprieter: I'm glad your excited! I'm having lot's of fun writing it ^_^ And yes, Haru and Yuki do make a good couple, as do Kyou and Yuki ^o^   
  
Polka Dot: I know it's hard when there's a loser, but someone will have to lose. Or maybe they won't? you'll just have to wait and find out ^_~  
  
qkslvr: Thank you!  
  
kyonkyon: Lol, we'll see ^_^  
  
Mizuko: Sorry I took long to update, and thank you!  
  
Kamikakushi: Omg! I love your username! And yes it is rare to see both of them battling for his heart.  
  
Yume Maxwell: Yes they are cute together!  
  
Keitorin: Thanks!  
  
MoO-mOo3: Thanks so much.  
  
Miyahara Yuuki: You'll just have to wait and see who gets him ^_~  
  
Tainted Halo: Yes, both parings are awesome!   
  
backlash: Thanks! Here ya go.  
  
Angel of Evil: I'm not to sure about a threesome, I don't really like all three of them together. It's to weird for me. But we'll see. Thanks! 


	3. Take that!

Yuki, Kyou and Haru stood wide eyed inside the doorway of their very large hotel room. It was huge! It was more like an apartment, rather than a hotel. There was 2 bathrooms, a large kitchen, a living room with a tv, stereo, video games, and a computer. And of course the bedrooms, 2 bedrooms. Wait! Only TWO bedrooms? But there were three people. Which meant, someone had to share.  
  
Yeah, someone would be sharing a room with Yuki. Which would make it the perfect opportunity for whomever is sharing the room with the nezumi, to confess their feelings.  
  
Kyou and Haru looked at eachother angrily. One of them would share a room with Yuki. But who would it be? Neither of them would give in easy.  
  
"Haru. This is...." Yuki was speechless. He had no clue what to say to the younger boy. It was beautiful. He paid for a trip to America, and even paid for a really nice hotel.   
  
Yuki laughed, only someone like Haru would do something like this.  
  
"Wait. There are only two bedrooms. That means two of us will have to share." Kyou brought up. If he didn't say anything at all, them there may have been a chance that Haru would have gotten the room with Yuki. And Kyou definitely didn't want that.  
  
"Well, that's no big deal, two of us will just share. I'll share with someone. And I'll take this room, since the bed is bigger." Yuki said as he walked into one of the bedrooms.  
  
"If you think you're sharing that room with him, than your wrong." Kyou said.  
  
"I am sharing that room with him, not you. He'd rather share it with me."  
  
"What are you fighting about now?" Yuki sighed angrily as he re-entered the room. Why were they fighting so often?  
  
"Nothing!" They both said quickly, gaining a confused look from Yuki.  
  
"Yuki, who do you want to share you're room with?" Haru asked.  
  
"It doesn't really matter to me." Yuki stated as he sat down in between the two boys.  
  
"Ok, I'll share it with you than." Kyou said.   
  
"No, I'll share it instead. He doesn't like you."  
  
"Stupid cow....You'll probably rape him!"  
  
Uh oh...  
  
"I would never do that!" Black Haru yelled back.  
  
"Yeah right....You will if you're black, which you are right now!"  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Haru yelled, launching towards Kyou.  
  
Yuki sweat dropped.   
  
"Wait. I have an idea. You two can share a room." Yuki suggested.  
  
Haru and Kyou stopped and starred at eachother.  
  
"HELL NO!" They both yelled, causing Yuki to stare at them in shock. They were both getting weirder and weirder. Why did they both want to share the room with him?  
  
"Ok. Than what are we going to do? It really doesn't matter who I share the room with." Yuki said as he walked into his room, and closed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuki sat down on the bed, breathing nervously.  
  
'Why are they both acting like that?!' He asked himself. As he starred at his hands, they were shaking.  
  
'Why am I so nervous? What's wrong with me?'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to the other two  
  
"Look what you did! You made him mad!" Haru yelled.   
  
"That was your fault! You were the one who started it!"   
  
"What the hell are you talking about, you started it!" Haru yelled as he launched a punch at Kyou's face, but Kyou easily dodged it, and punched Haru in the stomach, causing him to gasp for air.  
  
"I'm sharing the room with him." Kyou said as he walked over to Yuki's room, which was now his also, and knocked.  
  
Yuki shot up from his slouching position and took a deep breath. "Come in."  
  
Kyou entered.  
  
"Well, Haru said I could share this room with you, so I'm going to put my things away." Kyou walked over to the dresser in the room and opened the top draw, Yuki's stuff was already neatly placed in it.   
  
"The bottom two draws are free." Yuki said as he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. He was so tired.  
  
After Kyou was finished unpacking, he turned to Yuki.  
  
"Oi, Yuki I -" He stopped when he saw Yuki sleeping peacefully.  
  
Kyou walked over to him and smiled.   
  
"I guess I'll have to wait to tell you how I feel than." He said as he leaned down and kissed the rat gently on the forehead.  
  
"Goodnight kuso nezumi."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Yes, I am aware that there was more Kyou/Yuki in this chapter, but there will be Haru/Yuki in the next. So don't worry Haru/Yuki fans, you'll get your turn ^_^ Haru will want revenge for Kyou getting to share the room with Yuki ~_^  
  
Review Responses  
  
backlash: Lol, poor Yuki is right. He's so confused!  
  
Kyonkyon: Hmmm, so I'm guessing you'd like Yuki to end up with Kyo? Lol  
  
Mizuko: I will ^-^  
  
hiro-souma: Lol, yeah. Haru probably would want to screw Yuki XD and yeah...Kyou probably does want to also. Lol.  
  
Yue-chan: Thanks! Did I update to slow? Sorry if I did ^^;  
  
Gia: Thanks! And there will be hints that Yuki has feelings for both, but more towards the end it'll become a bit more obvious of who he truly loves.  
  
Iceheart19: Thanks a lot!  
  
READERS POLL  
  
Ok, I was wondering if I should make a Haru/Yuki and Kyou/Yuki lemon in this fic, at separate times though of course. And than at the end, there will be a lemon with the person Yuki ends up with. So please tell me if you agree or not ^_^  
  
1.) Yes! Make both lemons! And the ending one of course!  
  
2.) No way! Just make the ending lemon! 


	4. Mmm, candy

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.  
  
Yuki moaned and turned over in his sleep, draping one of his arms around Kyou, and Kyou, whom is a very light sleeper, jumped backwards a bit in shock almost falling off the bed. He calmed down when he saw what had touched him. He got back on the bed and pulled Yuki against his chest, Yuki moved so that his head was placed gently underneath Kyou's chin. Kyou smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist.  
  
"He's so soft and warm." Kyou slowly closed his eyes, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the other room, Haru was sitting on his bed, plotting how to get revenge on Kyou for getting to share Yuki's room. It wasn't fair! Haru was the first one to have feelings for the nezumi, but Kyou got to share the room with him! Kyou only began to love the nezumi recently. But no...Haru had to get Yuki! Yuki hated Kyou...But damnit, they were getting along now. He had to get them into a fight!  
  
He was so lucky, it was the perfect time for Kyou to admit his feelings, and yes Haru knew it was true. He had to tell Yuki how he felt before Kyou did. But how could he get him back? How could he get Yuki to like him more?  
  
Haru smiled and his face lit up.   
  
Yuki loved American candy, and in Japan, it was hard to get some, but now that they were in America, it would be easy! Yes...Tomorrow morning he would wake up early, and buy lot's of candy for him.  
  
'Yes, Yuki will love it.' With that last thought, Haru set his clock to go off at 8:00 AM, and than lay down, and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Yuki.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuki opened his eyes and saw the beautiful morning light shinning in his eyes.  
  
His eyes widened when he realized that he was in Kyou's arms, his head tucked comfortably under the neko's chin.   
  
'How did we get this way?' Yuki asked himself as Kyou shifted a little, pulling Yuki on top of him, wrapping his arms around the nezumi's waist again. Kyou' hands gently moved up and down his back, caressing the other boys skin, sending shivers down Yuki's spine.  
  
"Kyou!" Yuki yelled nervously out as he jumped off of the other boy, and fell onto the floor with a 'thump'. Which caused Kyou to wake up. He sat up and looked at Yuki, who was rubbing his sore bottom.  
  
"Nani? What the hell? Why'd you wake me up?!" Kyou yelled back.  
  
"You, I...n...nevermind." Yuki didn't want to mention how he woke up, the baka neko would probably get the wrong idea. Even though it wasn't exactly the 'right idea'.  
  
"Why are you on the floor?" Kyou asked as he reached his hand out to help Yuki up, Yuki grasped it and brought himself up to Kyou's level.  
  
"You kicked me off." Yuki lied.  
  
"I did? Gomen. I usually don't kick when I sleep."  
  
'He actually apologized? I seriously need to find out why he's acting so...different.' Yuki thought to himself, starring at Kyou. He was looking back, nervously. As though he was about to tell him something.  
  
"Yuki, I need to tell you something." Kyou said as he shakily brought his hand up to Yuki's cheek. This was it, he was actually going to tell Yuki how he felt, and it was possible, that Yuki actually felt the same.  
  
For a few seconds, the two stood there in silence, the only thing that could be heard was Kyou's quickly paced heart. He was so nervous. Too nervous.  
  
Kyou gently rubbed his fingers against Yuki's soft skin, trying to calm himself down.  
  
"Kyou? What are you doing?" Yuki asked. He was so confused. Why was Kyou doing this?   
  
"Yuki, I l-"  
  
"YUKI!!" A voce yelled out, interrupting the small moment the two were having.  
  
Kyou made a noise, that Yuki could've sworn sounded like a growl.  
  
"I'll be right back Kyou." Yuki said as he walked out of the room.  
  
Haru had ruined the perfect moment. That would've been the perfect time!  
  
"I'm going to kick his ass." Kyou smiled, acting as though it was completely normal.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Haru, what is it?" Yuki asked as he walked into the kitchen, he gasped at what he saw.   
  
On the counter, were bags upon bags of American candy. Jawbreakers, sour patch kids, jolly ranchers, you name it, it was there.  
  
"Haru...What's this for?" Yuki asked as he walked over to the candy, and starred longingly at it. So much stuff.....  
  
"For you. I know how much you like all of this, so I bought it for you." Haru smiled.   
  
'Heh...Beat that Kyou baka! Yuki will definitely choose me over you now!'  
  
"Arigato Haru." Yuki said as he walked over to Haru, to hug him. Just a nice friendly hug, just to say thanks.  
  
But oh boy, that sure was a bad idea!  
  
As soon as Yuki put his arms around Haru, the black and white haired boy pushed him onto the counter. His personality quickly changed and he nuzzled the other boy's neck, causing him top whimper in pleasure.  
  
"H..Haru!" Yuki yelled out, surprised at the boy's sudden actions, and surprised that he had turned black, just because he had hugged him.  
  
"Yuki, please listen to me." Black Haru said as he began kissing the nezumi's neck. Yes, Haru was definitely more horny than Kyou. And this was Black Haru, so it increased ten fold.  
  
"O..ok, I'll listen." Yuki said as his whole body shook. Why was he acting so nervous around these two?  
  
"Yuki, when I tell you I love you, why don't you ever take me seriously?"  
  
"Well, whenever you say it, you're in black mode, and well, it's a little hard to believe you than-Ah! Haru, don't do that." Yuki whimpered, Haru was nibbling lightly on his neck, enjoying the sounds coming out of the older boy's mouth.  
  
"Haru..." Yuki moaned. Damnit, it felt so good, but Yuki was sure that it was wrong. But, why was it wrong?  
  
"So you like this ne?" Black Haru laughed. He would be doing much more than this soon...  
  
"Baka!" A yell was heard, and Black Haru was thrown to the floor by an angry Kyou.  
  
"What the hell was that for!"   
  
Yuki sweatdropped. Here they go, fighting again.  
  
"You were raping him!" Kyou yelled angrily. He knew, that if Haru were to turn black, he would try to rape poor Yuki.  
  
"I was not, he was enjoying it!" Black Haru yelled back in defense.  
  
"Will you do stop it already!" Yuki yelled, going in between them, to stop them from fighting.  
  
After hearing Yuki's words, both boys stopped and muttered an apology to Yuki.  
  
"Gomen Yuki." Both said at the same time, glaring at eachother.  
  
"Why are you to always fighting!?" Yuki asked. Now, it was annoying. They were always fighting, so much more than before.  
  
Silence.  
  
"What are you two fighting over anyway?" Yuki asked. Both boys looked surprised.  
  
They opened their mouths to speak..  
  
"We're fighting over-"  
  
==========================================  
  
Heh, nice way to end it ne? Will they really tell Yuki what they're fighting over? Should they tell him? Honestly? Should they tell him? Or should I wait until Kyou tell's Yuki how he feels?  
  
Poll so far:  
  
Yes - 2  
  
No - 2  
  
You can keep voting until I end the poll, which will be in a few chapters I guess. If there aren't both lemons, than there will be nice shonen ai scenes with each couple.  
  
Sorry if I seem to be drifting more towards Kyou/Yuki but I like that couple more. But that does not mean that it'll be Kyou/Yuki! I plan to have a major Haru/Yuki scene up soon ^_^  
  
In all honesty, who do you want Yuki to end up with? Really, I mean, I was gonna decide myself, but I might also look into peoples reviews. So tell me in a review who he should be with ^_^ 


	5. I love you Yuki

"We're fighting over-"  
  
Smack, Kick, Punch!  
  
"ITAI! What the hell was that for!?" Black Haru yelled. Kyou had hit him, making the boy topple over, unable to tell Yuki anything else.  
  
Yuki sweatdropped. Now he was getting angry. Why didn't he know what they were fighting over? Why wouldn't they tell him? Although they were about to...But Kyou stopped. Why did the neko stop him?  
  
"Yuki...I, I need to talk to you, in private." Kyou said quietly, and nervously, gently grabbing Yuki by his wrist, and dragging him into their room, locking in behind him.   
  
Haru sat on the floor. Super pissed.   
  
Oh, he would definitely get Kyou back for that one.   
  
"Kyou, what has gotten into you?" Yuki asked, and gasped when Kyou pushed him into a wall, his hands on either side of the rats head. Almost exactly the same way he had done it to Tohru, when he told her she may have to have her memories erased.  
  
"K...Kyou, what're you-" Kyou brought his face inches away from Yuki's, starring into his eyes. Yuki starred back, not being able to think of anything. Starring in Kyou's eyes was so.....Peaceful. They seemed full of emotions. Fear, nervousness, anger.  
  
And...  
  
Love?  
  
It reminded him of the time Haru looked into his eyes under the bridge. It was so calming, even if it was black Haru. Yuki was never able to look people straight in the eye, it made him to nervous for some strange reason. But, looking into Kyou's and Haru's eyes, calmed him down.  
  
"Yuki, I, I don't really know how to say this, but I..." Kyou took a deep breath, his heart pounding in his chest, "I love you." He whispered, his whole body was shaking. He said it! He actually said it.  
  
Yuki gasped. Could it really be true? Could Kyou really love him? That means....  
  
"Than, you and Haru, you're fighting over...me?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kyou smiled, and laughed nervously. What was Yuki going to say now?  
  
"Kyou, I..I really don't know what to say." Yuki said silently. He felt as though he was going to cry. He thought he liked Haru, but recent events had brought out feelings for Kyou as well. Who did he like more? Who did he love?  
  
"That's ok. I just wanted to tell you. Before, Haru did anything. Take your time. You don't have to give me a response right away." Kyou was feeling much better now. Although he was hoping that Yuki did in fact, feel the same way.  
  
"Ok, Kyou." Yuki said nervously, and wrapped his arms around Kyou, leaning his head on the neko's shoulder. Kyou felt as though he was going to melt at that moment. Holding Yuki in his arms was perfect, and he never wanted this moment to end.  
  
Bang!   
  
The door flew open, lock breaking off the door, falling onto the ground. Yuki and Kyou pulled away quickly.  
  
"Damn you! I loved him first! And I love him more. You hate him, or hated him. I don't care! He's mine!" Black Haru yelled.  
  
"I love him." Haru whimpered, turning back to his normal self.  
  
Yuki frowned. This was going to be so hard. How can he be in love with one of them, and tell the other he wasn't? He was going to hurt one of them.  
  
"Haru," Yuki walked up to the boy, hugging him gently. "It's ok. I told Kyou, that I don't know how I feel yet, so don't be sad." Yuki said gently, trying to calm down the younger boy.  
  
"Yuki, can you sleep with me tonight? I won't try anything. I promise." Haru looked into Yuki's eyes, hoping Yuki would agree.  
  
"O..Ok Haru." Yuki agreed. He didn't want to make Haru sad, and he just wanted Haru and Kyou to stop their fighting.  
  
"Thanks Yuki." Haru smiled.  
  
Uncomfortable silence blanketed the three boys for a few moments, before Yuki finally spoke up.  
  
"So, where do you want to go today?" Yuki asked.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
GAH! _ That was so mushy. Lol, sorry about that.  
  
Oh, and I leave it up to you guys to decide where they should go ^.^ They're in California  
  
1.) 6 Flags  
  
2.) Disney Land   
  
3.) Universal studios Hollywood  
  
4.) Anywhere else you would like them to go!  
  
Review please ^.^ 


	6. DDR and laser quest

"So, where do you want to go today?" Yuki asked, breaking up the uncomfortable silence. They still had 2 whole weeks do have fun. Yuki was hoping they would be able to go to six flags and sea world though. He figured the other two would want to go as well.  
  
"How about Six flags?" Haru suggested.  
  
Six Flags would be pretty fun. Yeah, so Six Flags it is.  
  
"Ok, is it ok with you Kyou?" Yuki asked. Kyou simply nod his head.   
  
"Well, let's eat something first. Do you want to order room service?" Yuki asked the other two teens, and reached for the phone. But stopped when Haru placed his hand over Yuki's.  
  
"It's ok Yuki. I can cook. It's better then ordering and paying." Haru said as he made his way to the kitchen.  
  
"We are in America you know, the food is different." Kyou said as he glared at Haru.  
  
Yeah, Kyou was right. The food was different. But Haru luckily knew how to cook.  
  
"I know that, I can still cook. Don't worry. Now, what would you like Yuki?" Haru smiled at him.   
  
"Well, I haven't ever eaten American food before, so surprise me Haru." Yuki said as he made his way onto the couch, collapsing on it, he turned on the tv. He flipped the channels, and found a movie called 'Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl.' And it was just starting to. Perfect timing.   
  
Kyou and Haru were starring at the t.v. They had no clue what anyone was saying. Some little girl was singing something, and a man stopped her. That's about all they knew.  
  
Haru resumed cooking, and Kyou took a seat next to Yuki. Yuki kept watching tv.   
  
"What exactly are they saying?" Kyou asked, confused.  
  
"Well, she was singing a pirates life for me, and he stopped her because she shouldn't be singing about pirates." Yuki said.  
  
"Oh...ok. That's, interesting." Kyou said. Oh yeah, he was confused. But he was able to make out a few words.  
  
About 30 minutes into the movie, Haru finished breakfast, and brought it over to Yuki. He told Kyou that he had to stand up and get his own food.  
  
After eating, and after the movie was over(Yuki wanted to watch it) they were ready to leave. The only problem was getting there.  
  
"Yuki, how are we going to get there exactly, isn't it far?"   
  
"Hai, that's true. I suppose we can take a cab, but -"  
  
Kyou intervened.  
  
"I'll drive. We just need to rent a car."  
  
Yuki and Haru starred at him.  
  
"You can drive?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Yeah, I took the test about a week ago, and passed."  
  
"Are you sure you didn't cheat? Because I don't want to get into an accident." Haru said.  
  
"Of course I didn't cheat! Shut the hell up!" Kyou yelled back.  
  
Yuki sweatdropped...They were fighting again.  
  
He sighed, causing both teens to turn their attention to him.  
  
"Gomen Yuki. I just don't want you to get hurt if Kyou get's us into an accident."  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Kyou yelled back.  
  
"I saw a rent-a-car place about a block away, so we'll go there." Yuki said, changing the subject. He was really getting annoyed at them fighting. Now he knew how Tohru felt when he always fought with Kyou. Yeah, it was annoying, but she was to nice to actually say that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder how Haru, Yuki, and Kyou are doing." Shigure said as he took a seat next to Hatori on his porch. Hatori starred at him.  
  
"They're fine. Yuki said if anything happens, he'll call." Hatori replied, taking a sip from his tea.  
  
"You do know how they feel about Yuki right?" Shigure asked. Kyou had told Shigure how he felt about Yuki before he left. And Haru, well...He already knew about Haru.  
  
"Yes, Kyou told me. And it's obvious about Haru. If Yuki chooses one of them, the other will be heartbroken." Hatori said. And it was true. They both love him so much.  
  
"Yes, I know. Well...Care to make a bet Ha-san?" Shigure said cheerfully, surprising Hatori.  
  
"A bet? On what?" He asked.  
  
"Who Yuki will choose."  
  
Hatori sighed. Shigure was so immature sometimes, but that's what he liked about his friend. Weird?   
  
"Well?" Shigure asked. Hatori sighed and nod his head.  
  
"Ok, we'll bet $50! And I think Yuki will choose...Kyou!" Shigure laughed.  
  
"I highly doubt that. He'll choose Haru." Hatori responded.  
  
"We'll see Ha-san, we'll see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upon arriving at the rent-a-car place, the three teens rented a car for the two weeks they'd be in America, and took off towards 6-flags, with Yuki in the front next to Kyou.  
  
"We make a pretty good team ne? I can speak English, Haru can cook, and you can drive. We might actually be able to make it." Yuki said as he starred at the road ahead, it was around 9, and not many cars were out. It was also a beautiful day, there were absolutely no clouds in the sky, and it was about 90 degrees out. Which was good, because there was also a water park in 6-flags.  
  
"Oh, there's also laser quest there, do you want to go there first Yuki? It seems like fun." Haru said.  
  
"Ok, what about you Kyou?" Yuki asked. He always wanted to play laser quest, and he was hoping Kyou would agree.  
  
"Sure." Kyou said, he just wanted to see Yuki happy.  
  
After only about 20 more minutes of driving, they finally arrived at 6-flags and got there tickets, and got on line for laser quest. Luckily they only waited about 5 minutes to get everything.  
  
Haru and Yuki were both on team one, and Kyou was on team two.   
  
Hmmm, Kyou would definitely hear it from Haru tonight.  
  
"Ok, on 3, you may start." A voice was heard in the room.  
  
"1, 2, 3!"   
  
Everyone began to run around, some people guarding there posts, and others trying to get the other teams target. Kyou looked for Haru, trying to get him back for getting to be on Yuki's team. He made his way over to team one's target, and saw Haru guarding it. He walked up behind him, aimed his gun, when.  
  
Beep, beep!   
  
Someone got him from behind.  
  
He whiped his head around, to see Yuki shooting at him. He laughed and ran towards him, shooting at the same time.   
  
Both boy's kept shooting, and receiving hits from eachother, until they were down to one.  
  
They stood there, aimed at eachother, when, Kyou was shot from behind.   
  
And it was Haru who got him out too!   
  
"Shit!" Kyou cursed as he made his way out.  
  
Yuki smiled playfully, and went over to team two's target.  
  
After about 10 more minutes, it was over, and team 1 had won. Although Kyou had gotten out before it was over, he couldn't deny how much fun he had.  
  
"Wow. That was a great idea Haru." Yuki said. It was a good idea. It was so much fun!  
  
"Yuki, look a DDR(Dance, dance, revolution) machine. Have you ever played it before?" Haru asked as he walked over to it, putting in four quarters.  
  
"No, how do you play?" Yuki asked as he walked up to it.   
  
"You have to match the arrows with your footing." Haru pointed to the four arrows on the floor of the machine.  
  
"Let's play!" Haru said as he chose the song 'Butterfly'. It began to play, and Yuki tried desperately to follow the arrows. He was actually pretty good for a beginner.  
  
~Ay, iyaiyai,   
  
Ay, iyaiyai,   
  
A-a-a iyaiyai   
  
Where's my samurai   
  
Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly   
  
Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky   
  
Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly   
  
Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky   
  
Where's my samurai   
  
Where's my samurai  
  
I've been searching in the woods   
  
And high upon the hills   
  
Just to find, to find my samurai   
  
Someone who won't regret   
  
To keep me in his net   
  
Yes I need, I need my samurai   
  
Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly   
  
Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky   
  
Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly   
  
Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky~  
  
The song finished, and both boy's stop dancing. This game was fun! And Yuki was getting the hang of it!  
  
"Kyou, play the next round with me." Yuki said, calling Kyou over to take the place next to him. Haru stepped back and watched as Kyou chose the next song, entitled 'Can't Stop Fallin in Love'  
  
~~My life  
  
meant nothing to me  
  
then a guy like you came along  
  
Everything  
  
is moving so fast,  
  
I gotta get my feet on the ground   
  
Unhappy days are over 'cause I can  
  
always be with you  
  
Lying in your arms day by day,  
  
makes me feel Ohh... so brand new  
  
Can't stop fallin' in love  
  
Tell me you will be true (forever baby)  
  
I just can't stop dreaming of you  
  
everyday (every way)   
  
Say you love me baby  
  
Say you will always be mine  
  
You'll never break my heart   
  
I just can't stop fallin' in love  
  
Baby you became  
  
Makin' love with you  
  
is all I wanna do, (wanna do)  
  
Can't stop fallin' in love  
  
Give your heart and soul  
  
Stay with me this time  
  
and we'll make history, (you and me)~  
  
The song stopped again, causing Kyou and Yuki to also stop. Those songs, they were trying to show Yuki something through the lyrics.  
  
Yuki looked at his watch. It was already 12, and he was getting kind of hungry.  
  
"Umm, are you two hungry?" Yuki asked, Haru and Kyou nod their heads.  
  
"Ok, let's go eat, then we'll get on line for some of the rides." Yuki said as he made his way over to a food place that was close by, Haru and Kyou standing one either side of him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I don't think that there's a laser quest in 6-flags. But eh?!  
  
Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. It was fun to write. And thanks Sno Blink for suggesting they do DDR,, and lazer quest. I was actually thinking of DDR. Since I love it so much! I used to go to the mall to play every Friday with my friends ^.^;  
  
I also thought the two songs were pretty cute for Yuki. 'Can't Stop Fallin in Love' and 'Butterfly' are actually my two favorite DDR songs. 


End file.
